Fighting on the Roof
by Level X
Summary: When you fight on a roof, something bad is bound to happen. Because Kyo would never lower himself so much as to have to beg for Yuki to do something. Ok, maybe this one time. (What happened on the roof between Yuki and Kyo. Connected to my story Kitties, Kittens, and Cats galore!) Drabblyish. Some language.


**Disclaimer: If I didn't have this restraining order from Natsuki Takaya, I would own Fruits Basket. But I do have this order. So I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Title:** Fighting on the Roof

**Summary:** When you fight on a roof, something bad is bound to happen. Because Kyo would never lower himself so much as to have to beg for Yuki to do something. Ok, maybe this one time. (What happened on the roof between Yuki and Kyo. Connected to my story Kitties, Kittens, and Cats galore!)

**Genre:** Humor

**A/N:** Ok! Because of you people asking me what the heck happened on the roof in _Kitties, Kittens, and Cats galore!_, I've decided to write a oneshot telling you guys about the dangers of fighting on the roof. I mean, what happened on the roof between Kyo and Yuki. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyo was not having a good day. First, someone left the milk out and it spoiled. His tongue nearly had a heart attack when he tasted it. Second, it had started to rain, and we all know how cats are in the rain. He was moping around the house, grumpy all day. Third, Tohru and Shigure had gone out shopping or something, leaving him all alone in the house with only that damn rat for company.

Speaking of that damn rat... where was he? Whatever. It's not Kyo cared or anything. He was just curious. It didn't really matter to him, so he decided to go out on the roof for some air, since it had just stopped raining.

Once on the roof, he sighed contentedly and spread out, closing his eyes. Finally. Peace and-

"Oi! Stupid cat! What are you doing up here?!" Ugh. The damn rat. On the roof. His own personal private spot.

"I could ask you the same," Kyo snapped back, opening his eyes to stare into his rival's purple orbs.

"I came up to find you. We have some work to do."

Kyo grumbled under his breath. "Why? It's not my problem, anyway."

Yuki fumed silently. "Well, now I'm making it yours. So get that lazy ass up and work!"

"Hm..." Kyo pretended to think about it. "How about... no."

Yuki was trying really hard to control his anger. "What, stupid cat, afraid you'll mess up?"

In an instant, Kyo was up and ready to fight. "Say that again, damn rat."

Yuki smirked. "I said, stupid cat, afraid you'll mess up?" Fuming, Kyo aimed at kick at Yuki's face, who easily dodged it and sent a punch in return. Kyo was knocked to the ground, but got up in time to swing his leg out at Yuki. Yuki caught the kick and threw Kyo, almost forgetting they were on the roof. Kyo almost flew off. Almost.

"What the- HELP! I'm stuck!" Kyo yelled, flailing about wildly. He had almost fallen off the roof, but his trusty shirt had saved him. The collar of it was currently caught on the edge of the roof, keeping Kyo dangling off the edge of the roof.

"...HAHAHAHA! You-you're stuck! On the roof!" Yuki collapsed to the ground, cracking up.

Kyo twisted around to glare at him with crimson eyes. "This isn't funny, lady boy! Just help me up!"

Yuki stopped laughing long enough to reply. "And why should I?" Because he's just witty like that.

"Just because! Help me up, damn rat! Do you want Tohru to see this?! She'll get so worried! And I know you wouldn't want that..." He said the last sentence slightly teasingly, like he knew of Yuki's affection for the brunette.

Yuki paled. "Ok, ok! But first, I need you to do one thing."

"And that is?" Kyo grumbled.

"Say please."

"...WHAT?!"

"You heard me. If you want me to help, you need to say please."

"Never!"

"Then I guess you're never getting down from there."

"N-No!" He gasped. "Fine. ...Please." He muttered.

"Louder," Yuki commanded.

"...Please," Kyo repeated a little louder.

"Please, what?" Oh this was fun.

"Please help me get down from this embarrassing position so I can kick your ass."

Yuki tsked. "Now, now, Kyo, no need to be rude. Please, who?"

Kyo growled. "Please help me get down from this embarrassing position... Yuki." Is this wasn't the most embarrassing thing in his life, he didn't know what was. He was practically _begging_ the damn rat for Pete's sake!

Yuki smirked. "Yes, like that, Kyo. Now it wasn't that hard, was it?" Kyo just growled in return. Yuki chuckled and walked over to him, gripping his shirt and pulling him up.

"Now, what do you say, Kyo?" Yuki was enjoying this.

Kyo looked down, a light blush over his nose. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for getting me out of that embarrassing position."

"Who are you thanking?"

"...Thank you for getting me out of that embarrassing position, Yuki."

"You're welcome, Kyo. See? You've learned manners! Aren't you proud of yourself?" Kyo could practically _hear_ the smirk in Yuki's voice.

"...Go away, damn rat." Kyo really hated the rat right now.

Yuki chuckled. "Whatever you say, stupid cat."

* * *

**Yeah... That's it. That's what happened on the roof. Please review!**


End file.
